Ayman Hakim
Overview Ayman Hakim is a Rune'Daathian exile, who has made quite a name for himself in Novania. Not only having been knighted, as Ser Ayman Hakim the Resilient, he's also held positions in the government. Such as, the Marshal of the Novanian Wardens, and the Count of the Northern Reach. Ayman is married to the current Countess of the Northern Reach, Harlow Hakim, with whom he has 5 children with. His first daughter being born from another relationship, Harlow accepted her as her own. Much to Ayman's relief. Appearance Ayman is an attractive Rune'Daathian man. He stands at 6' and is of a very muscular build. Various gold and silver beads adorn his dreadlocks; deep ruby, emerald, amethyst and blue topaz beads standing out amongst the silver and gold. The other half of his head is shaved, with very short hair covering it. He has a scar from his right eyebrow, trailing down over his eye and along his cheek bone. His amber eyes stand out among the normal colors in Hearth. Background Text Known Associates Friends * Jude Anderson * Oliver Bobbin * Kestrel Bobbin * Jahan Al'Zhusaad * Elise Sarethi (deceased) * Relmus Sarethi (deceased) Family * Harlow Hakim (wife) * Mariyah Hakim (eldest daughter) * Farren Hakim (middle daughter) * Norah Hakim (youngest daughter) * Malik Hakim (son) * Ehsan Hakim (brother) * Ozan Bahkiir (cousin) Acquaintances * Thane'Amaelia * Bianca Dellacroix * Ian Capewell * Alistair Dellacroix * Altani Sarnai Enemies * Juniper Wrenne Personality Ayman is a generally very easy going person. He's unlikely to be seen angry or upset, save for moments in great times of tragedy or shock. He's usually very sarcastic and will give nicknames to people. Likes * Smoking * Harlow * Family * Parties * Poking fun at friends Dislikes * Werewolves * Monsters * The supernatural * Dark creatures Quirks * Ayman has recovered from at least two different addictions in his life. When he's not paying attention, his hand can be seen tapping against a nearby surface or his leg. It's merely a tick he's picked up from various experiences with withdrawal. * Ayman's accent is an odd mix of Rune'Daathian and Perateca accent, it being heavier on the latter. This comes from the fact that his mentor of sorts, was a Perateca women passing off as a Rune'Daathian. * Ayman is fluent in Rune'Daathian, Common and Ulyssian. Despite being fluent in it, Ayman only writes in Common in letters. He actually has a fair bit of trouble reading certain people's handwriting, and will have his wife help him read such letters. Personal notes on documents or any type of journal would be written in Rune'Daathian. * Despite having lived in Novania for almost 15 years, Ayman's still quite a bit of a racist. Though, he has the decency to not say such things in which they could understand him. He quite often will make racist jokes towards friends of different races. Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims * Gold Smoking Pipe: Link * Ayman's Exile Dagger: Link * Talun Saqr: Link * Dual Pistols: Link OOC Notes Ayman's voice claim Category:Characters